Through the Eyes of Others
by Shreek
Summary: Second chapter is up. The first chappy is a Harry Potter one and the second is a Janet Evanovich one. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' Note:** to be read in excited tones!

Man, I'm tired. I stayed up all night just flitting about doing nothing. God only knows how many times Ron had yelled at me "SHUT UP!" Might be a new record. Wow, that'd be cool! I started to doze, standing up. A bright light suddenly burned my eyes. WHO, WHAT, WHERE, WHAT, WHO! OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD! I'm awake, I'm awake, I'm awake. I'm wide awake flitting around like a headless chook. I speed across the room and… KA-THUMP!

inward groaning, stars gathering, view clouding, face appearing in line of vision

Wow. That was a trip.Sharp intake of breath let's do it again! Omigod omigod, I'm running on fumes! Wow, it's like I'm flying in my head! Awww come on! Wait. Where are you going! No, wait Ron! I'm coming with you!

"Piss-orf!"

No, wait…KA-THUMP! Ow, that hurt. No, seriously wait up!

"I said piss-ORF!"

But, but, but, n-oo wait! I'll behave, I swear I will, I will, I will. Seriously, come on! SLAM! KA-THUMP! Ow, that wasn't very nice. Now I'm locked in. Oo, what's that? Omigod, omigod, omigod. IT'S SHINY! Oo, what's it do? HEY RON! KA-THUMP! Ow, doors hurt. Hey wow, the windows open. Omigod, I'll go get him! WHOOSH!

Inward SHRRIIEEEK!

Eek! Garden Gnomes! Aaahhhh RON! Fa-thump! Wow, curtain. Ow, floor. Oh, there he is, there he is! RON! Whack! Ow!

"Oi! Would you get in here!" Ron grabs me and hauls me over to the table. "Sit!" okay, so I sit. Whiney noise! I'm bored. Come on, come on. I want to do something! Oo, shawhatawhat! What are you writing? Huh? Huh? Can I read it!

Just wait. Can I read? Whiney noise. Come on. Omigod, are you done! You're done right? Right?

"Here, take this to Harry."

OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD! Okay, okay. I'll be back! Aww, fun fun! Time to go. Let's fly! Fly, fly, fly!

_And with that Pigwigeon flew away with the letter._


	2. JEV:

**Through The Eyes of Others #2**

_Mmmmmm_. _Who is it? Hummmphhh_ I bury deeper into my bed. _I don't wan to get up! Go away!_ I hear a noise, like a rustling sound. The noise is familiar, _SOMEONE'S IN MY HOME!!!_

As I try to escape I'm pinned down, and held roughly to the floor. I hear their voices now. There are two of them. I'm lifted up and held off the floor. I struggle and wreathe to get free. I cry out, _let me go, let me go! HELP!!!_

I can see the faces of my assailants now. I recognize on of them. I have seen him before. He was here when I first moved in, and he has invaded my home before and held me against my will. My other assailant I do not recognize, I have never seen her before. She seems shocked by what has happened.

I scream and kick and bite. And he let go. I fall to the floor looking desperately around for a place to hide. I seen my bed and scurry for it. I reach out and barely touch the edge of it when I am dragged back and held firmer than before. More talking and before I know it I am being carried out. I cry out again, this time turning a pleading eye on the girl. See seemed horrified at how the man treated me. I begged for her help.

_Help! Help me! PLEASE!!!_ She looks shocked at my cry. Being to busy trying to get free I didn't notice the change in the environment around me. Before I knew what was happening I was cramped into a small dark cramped space. I couldn't see a thing.

I wanted to cry out, really I did, but I was too scared when I felt myself being moved. A deep mechanic growl met my ears and I started to tremble uncontrollably. I feel desperate; I don't know what to do. I curl up alone, and shiver with anticipation, I want to cry out, but I can't.

Finally the noise ceases, but I'm still being moved. A light appears and I am blinded by it. _Help_, I squeak faintly. A soothing voice reaches out to me, and I realize that it's the girl. _Is she going to help me?_ I wonder to myself. She helps me out of my temporary prison, and lets me go.

As I wander I realize, looking around me, that in this new place I've never seen before I could live pleasantly. The girl hands me some food and I gobble it with gusto, and the thought of this new home seems so right.

"Hi," says the girl, "my name's Stephanie. And I'm going to call you Rex. Welcome to your new home."


End file.
